Chronic diarrhea is a common and debilitating symptom of inflammatory bowel disease. The present study is designed to test the hypothesis that oleic acid, by triggering a physiologic inhibitory feedback mechanism, amy slow transit time. In doing so, it may reduce diarrhea and improve bioavailibility or orally administered medications. Patient accrual and study will continue in the coming year.